


Stark Siblings for the Win

by Kneeshee



Series: Stark Siblings [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Selene likes leather jackets, Stark Siblings for the win, especially since he nearly killed their dad, selene has been scary since she was a kid, she hates all of the pardoned avengers, the rogers-stark twins love their mom, the stark siblings really hate steve rogers, they dont put up with his shit, they just hate her for betraying and manipulating their uncle tony/dad, they lowkey (highkey) want to kill him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: Where Selene plans murder, TPS (Tony Positioning System), James plans to help the people, Pietro is alive, the Stark Siblings give a lesson on respect, Pym shows some pride in being a Pym-Stark, Azari is a smart ass, Torunn is more interested in Asgard than the Pardon Avengers, James gives people passive aggressive fear, Francis tells their story, and where did Mrs. Laura hide the cookies?Details have been manipulated and shifted to fit to the flow of the story





	Stark Siblings for the Win

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this fic is like wow. most of the stories in this series from now will revolve around this series. I might make a way for Selene's to also brand Wanda in future fics regarding this one. but wow, this story nearly took me three weeks to write. I tried to explain everything I could without leaving holes in the story and also letting your imaginations run wild on how some of the conversations could play out.
> 
> Selene's trident is named Tsunami and Torunn's sword means Slicer. I used a translator so im pretty sure that it may not be accurate. James has the original Captain America shield, but he doesn't really like using it.
> 
> this also an AU of my Selene Rogers & DC Universe series. Selene is my original character and love her to death. And if you're a fellow writer reading this, Im happy to loan my little noelani with you all. just you know, tag me and let me know that you're using her. i'd love to see how someone else would depict her.

The Stark Siblings all watched as the news began coverage of the battles with the Winter Soldier and Captain America. Their dad had told them from the start to not get involved. That didn’t stop them from reading over the accords. They made notes to give to their Dad when he started his campaign to change them.

But as they watched everything that was happening. People losing their family members and the destruction of their property. They all glanced over to James. He nodded determinedly and pulled out his phone. He had calls to make with Aunt Pepper to help with getting people jobs for those that loss a member that was their source of income, condolences baskets, paying for hospital bills. Selene may be the one that can put fear into her enemies’ hearts, but James (and Azari) was the one who was equipped to deal with public assistance. Azari took that as his cue to call upon the rest of their father’s lawyers to go ahead and pull them into the loop.

Their Uncle Rhodey was in the hospital. They were all furious. Their existence wasn’t made public yet. Only Aunt Pepper, Uncle Rhodey, Uncle Happy, and Grandpa Fury knew of them being Tony’s children. They couldn’t even go see their Uncle.

Then their father didn’t check in and their hearts stopped.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. pinpoint Dad’s last location and send Vis there. I don’t care what the Accords have to say. Dad could be dying!”

Fri immediately actively Protocol TPS.

_Siberia._

The suit had been offline in the area for three hours. Vision found their dad there delirious and slowly freezing to death. Captain America’s shield was thrown not too far away and the Winter Soldier’s broken mental arm was also in the vicinity.

This time all of their siblings turned towards Selene and Francis. Both unconsciously bringing forth the power of the Grecian gods.

“ _I’m going to fucking slaughter them all,_ ” Selene hissed before leaving out of the room to begin searching for them.

\--

Selene was never of fan of her father growing up. No matter how many stories of his bravery and unwavering loyalty and kindness and all around good intentions her Uncle Tony told her about him… Selene hadn’t believed any of it. No one was that perfect and Uncle Tony did used say her father had his faults, but he was a good man.

It had taken going to another dimension to finally get proof that she was _right_.

Captain America. He didn’t deserve that named after what he did to Tony. She knew her and her pseudo siblings had made the right decision in waiting to tell the respective parents about their existence. Now look, her biological parents were world class fugitives alongside her supposed Uncle Clint. Her supposed Uncle T’Challa were harboring said fugitives and her suppose to been Uncle Hank is old enough to be her granddad and hates her dad ( _because Uncle Tony is Parent Tony in this dimension_ ) and her Uncle Thor was off doing gods ( _Greek gods because sorry Torunn, your Asgardian blood is filled with assholes_ ) knows what.

She basically hated them even Uncle Bruce because he ran out on her dad. Dad always said not to put too much trust into people. They all leave eventually.

So one can imagine her distaste when they all started to crawl back into her dad’s life.

She had been in her room looking for something to wear with F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s help to the Father-Daughter dance she had signed her and Tony up for. She heard a long crackle of _something_ and set out to find the source. She was surprised to see Thor Odinson stroll into the living room.

His gaze swept over the room before landing on Selene standing in the doorway staring at him.

“My apologies for arriving unannounced, is the Man of Iron around,” Thor asked her. Selene could feel it in her bones that F.R.I.D.A.Y. awareness shifted back to the room no doubt telling her father that he had a _guest._ “Ah, I’ve been remiss. I am Thor, Son of Odin, Prince of Asgard, God of Thunder, Wielder of Mjolnir, and a proud Shield Bearer of Midgard.”

A flash of amusement coursed through her veins and she smiled all teeth at the Prince. “I am Selene, Daughter of Tony, Champion of Poseidon, Wielder of Τσουνάμι, and Protector of Earth. I’ve been waiting on your return. I have some things I would like to say to you.”

Thor, at least, had good sense to know that he should be wary of her intentions. It wasn’t like she was Poseidon’s Champion or anything. Selene gestured towards the couch for him to sit down and crossed the room to stand in front of him.

“I’m going to say this once. When my father is outside of the Iron Man armor, he is human. Remember that time when you walked up to him and wrapped your godly hands around his neck. And what was it that you said he had done? _He messed with forces he didn’t understand._ Let’s remember those forces are magical and who in the vicinity were hefting around magical items that day. That’s right, YOU. Your little light show with your hammer set off a spark that awoken the powers of the Mind Stone that had corrupted Ultron’s initial programming. Those forces he didn’t understand came from you awakening them. So the next time you dare lay a finger against my father,” Selene clothing shifted to the traditional Ancient Grecian armor and her trident appeared in her hands. “I will gladly rip you apart from the inside out and I will show you why I was chosen to be the Champion of Poseidon.”

She took a deep breath and willed her clothing to return to normal before making her move to leave. “There is also someone else, you should meet. Dad had it arranged earlier, but you disappeared to Asgard before you could meet her. And I warn you now, Shakespeare in The Park, if you break her heart; all of the armies of the nine realms will not stop me, dad, or any of our other family members from killing you.”

Selene walked away and headed back to her room. Not even half a minute later, she heard her father excitedly and little suspiciously greets the Asgardian prince. That didn’t matter to her though. His return only meant things were about to get messy.

Selene needed to start her training again.

\--

James Rogers had always been just a boy that had wanted to get to know his father. He was Captain America’s number one fan. When the Tony from his dimension presented the hologram shield disguised as a watch, James happily took it whereas his sister sneered at it. She couldn’t see the appeal. She just couldn’t understand how their father was a good man. She resented him; always ready to point out any faults he had.

It had taken going to another dimension to finally get proof that she was _right_.

Captain America was not the guy from the stories Uncle Tony used to tell them. He didn’t care about the little people. He only cared for himself and his happiness. He wasn’t just a bully. He was a selfish one too.

And don’t even get him started on his mother. She surely did a wonderful job of being a backstabber. He didn’t think he could forgive any of them. “Team Cap”. Ha! Aunt Pepper and Cousin Hope were already working to tarnish that name. He did not stand for the hope nor freedom or protection unless it benefits him and his best friend Bucky. And yet thinking about Bucky didn’t bring the wave of disgust he thought it was, but James was still ashamed to be named after a man who killed and attempted to kill innocent people while following behind Steve Rogers and his delusions.

James’ shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had suppose to been training, but he zoned out. He tapped his wrist and let the holographic shield disappear. James needed to take a shower before heading towards the living room where he could hear his now reinstated Uncle Thor loudly retelling tales of Asgard. James didn’t know what his twin said to the god, but Thor had put a lot of effort into making amends with his dad after choking him. Thor was even being patient establishing a relationship with his daughter. Which is good, James would hate to have to kill the god. He would’ve begged and pleaded to one of the Grecian gods that blessed his sister and his cousin Francis for all the strength he would’ve needed.

After James got out of the shower and dressed, he headed towards the others but stopped and got into a defensive position of the man standing idly in the hallway. James had no idea who he was until he turned to look at him. With a jolt of shock, James realized that he was staring at a younger version of Bruce Banner. The Hulk. Well, James had a few words for him. His twin _couldn’t_ be the _only_ one to strike fear in the hearts of those that hurt their dad.

“Robert Bruce Banner. Born on December 18, 1969. Place of Birth Dayton, Ohio Caught in the blast of gamma radiation, now cursed to transform in times of stress into the living engine of destruction known as Hulk.”

James leaned against the wall. Bruce looked at him strangely and defensively. “Who are you?”

“James G. R. Stark. And I have a few things I need to say to you.”

Bruce raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath to maintain his control over the Hulk. James’ facial features dropped into a scowl.

“You turn your back on dad again and I swear I will steal ‘Lena’s trident and stick up yours and Hulk’s greenly ass. Dad had your back through everything and was not above showing you that just because you could transform into the Hulk meant you were a monster. He calls you his _science bro_ and when things get too tough, you run away. I can understand the need to calm down and gain some control, but you could have at least sent something out to let dad know that you held accountability for your hand in creating Ultron. No, you condemn him instead. Says he gives you too much stress and you’re not the kind of doctor that listens to problems. Newsflash, Raging Green Asshole, you were his friend and friends listen to each no matter how big or small the problem is.” Taking a deep breath, James glared at Bruce who had green slowly pouring into his irises. “If you think you can come back here and be friends again, you got another thing coming. I have three family members that can take down the Hulk using strength. I have two siblings that can give a electrical charge so high that you’ll think that Thor and every other gods of thunder and lightning all conspired together to shock you. And I and my youngest sibling each have the authorization to call on V.E.R.O.N.I.C.A. and we won’t stop fighting even if you crush us like a pop can. You gotta earn that spot back, buddy and none of us will make it easy.”

James said no more and walked away from the new arrival. He had more important things to do than sit around and worry about someone’s delicate feelings.

\--

A mug of hot chocolate hit the floor as Selene stared at the woman before her. Her heart sped up in awe before she calmed herself down. She hated this woman with everything in her. She shouldn’t be delighted to see her.

“Who are you,” the Black Widow asks. Selene cocks her head to the side. _She’s not a good spy,_ she muses internally.

Before she could even think to answer her question, her father rushed into the room to check on her. He ignored F.R.I.D.A.Y. report saying that she was fine. He checked her over for injuries, produced a small flashlight out of nowhere and shined it in her eye, before he hugged her tightly.

“Little Red, I was scared.” She was happy. He had a hard time expressing emotion more likely from just about everyone in his past. Selene was more than happy that he was willing to open up to her. She wouldn’t even dream of abandoning her dad.

She smiled sweetly at him ready to reply before he cut her off again. “Romanov, I’d like to know what you are doing in my home.”

Her dad turns to fully face the woman effectively cutting off her view of Selene. Selene could basically feel the Black Widow eyes on her through her father. A shiver ran through her before she patted her dad on his back twice before stepping around him and back into her room.

She’d let him handle the Black Widow, then sic Francis on her later.

\--

The Rogue Avengers ended up getting presidential pardons. In the face of the upcoming invasion ( _oh, look Dad was right_.), the UN has agreed to temporarily clear their charges until after the battle.

The kids were not amused. The UN begged and pleaded for the Avengers to be housed at the tower since the compound was turned into a school for enhanced individuals and were all willing to pay for their cost of living. Some of the countries even agreed to donate toiletries and weaponry for the rogues to use if it made the transition easier.

It didn’t.

In the end, the Avengers were to be housed at Stark Tower until after the Infinity War. They were to keep their distance away from Tony Stark and his family in any case that is neither training nor talking battle strategy. Then they were to face the consequences of their actions with no option of signing the accords.

The Rogue Avengers made their way to the living room unnoticed. They all watched confused as the New Avengers and the Next Avengers laughed and chatted it up in the room. A short, petite red head stood proud and tall in a sleek black jumpsuit holding on to what look like a trident talking to the Black Widow. Beside her was a carbon copy of her except male with the original Captain America shield rested on his back and an impressive and expensive looking watch perched on his wrist talking to Ms. Marvel.

Not too far away, a platinum blonde male stood in a corner talking seriously with another golden hair teenager and the female Hawkeye. They all had bows and arrows on their persons. Running a hand through her hand and talking excitedly with Thor stood a blonde female in what looked to be traditional Asgardian armor. Bruce Banner stood to the side and was talking animatedly with a small boy in what looked like a male version of the Wasp suit with a vaguely familiar woman standing beside them dressed in the actual Wasp suit. A short African male was perched like a cat on the couch and was speaking seriously in English and some Wakandanian with T’Challa. Tony, himself, was caught up in a four-way conversation between him, Spiderman, Vision, and Rhodey who was slowly, but surely walking on his own.

“What the hell,” Clint questioned aloud. All heads turned in their direction before scowls crossed all of the unfamiliar children faces. The redhead female’s clothing shifted into a form of armor and the trident in her hand seemed to spark with power. The blonde male with arrows nodded at the platinum blonde teen before disappearing in thin air.

“Welcome back.” Tony waved, but there was no friendliness in his movement. “Congratulations on receiving pardons for your impressively long list of crimes.”

“Tony,” Steve started before he cut off at the growl of anger from all of the teenagers present.

“It’s Dr. Stark to you,” Francis sneered. Selene’s gripped tighten on her trident as the champion of the Twin Archer gods’ came to her side. He placed a calming hand on her shoulder despite the fact that he wanted to grab his arrows and stick them far up all of their self-righteous asses, Thanos be damned.

“And who are you,” the Scarlett Witch questioned. Selene decided to take over from there. She shared a look with her family and they all looked at their dad. Tony nodded his consent before turning to leave.

“When you learn the truth, remember you left and torn apart one family already, Mr. Sometimes-My-Teammates-Keep-Secrets-From-Me.”

Then he walked away without as much as a fleeting glance at the rogues. Spiderman and Rhodey followed after him each giving a glare to the rogues.

“Free range, huh?” Selene started moving closer towards the rogues. An icy smile crossed her features that had Bruce and Thor twisting uncomfortably. Their time amongst the Stark family over the past few months has led them to see how vicious and defensive she could be. Even though she had somehow found it in the glacier that she calls her heart to forgive them, that doesn’t stop her from keeping them up on their toes and making sure they tread lightly and carefully in regards to her dad and siblings. “Oh, I’m going to have fun with this.”

“You didn’t answer her question; who are you?” Scott asked meekly. He was staring at Hope, but was still glancing at all the teens surrounding him.

“Oh, me? We’ll get to that. Let’s talk about you,” she sneered. She gestured towards her youngest adopted brother Pym. “Pym, take the stage.”

Pym, sweet little Pym, turned to look directly at Scott. He glared death into the soul of the man that broke his biological sister’s heart and stole from his biological father.

“I’m Hank Pym, Junior. The current Antman and the next in line heir to Pym Technologies. I’m also the adopted son of Tony Stark. And you? Well, you’re not important,” Pym slowly made his way towards Scott who looked on warily. With lightning fast movements, Pym snatched the Antman suit from Scott’s pocket. “This does not, has never, and will never belong to you. You have been defaced to the engineer of your team and hold no rights to the Antman name. You’ll be hearing from my father’s lawyers in the next twenty four hours.”

Pym reached a hand out towards his sister who then handed him another set of papers. “You also have a meeting with your Parole Officer, another with your divorce attorney, and here is a restraining order to keep at least one hundred and twenty feet away from Hope van Dyne unless on the battlefield which of course you’re not able to appear on. Effective in the next twenty four hours of you receiving this.”

Then he stepped back and to let whichever one of his other siblings give it a go. Selene and James had wicked smiles on their faces as they looked at the renegades. All of them looked so hurt and angry in their teammates honor.

“Oh, don’t look so surprised. What did you think was going to happen when you run across the globe, stealing someone else’s property to fight a battle you knew nothing about just because Steve Rogers called?” Azari questioned from his seat beside his father.

“Pathetic,” the twins’ sneered.

“I am Prince Azari of Wakanda. Black Panther in training. Heir to the throne of Wakanda. Adopted son of Tony Stark,” was all he said before turning back to his father.

A small electrical charge ran up his arms that had Sam, Scott, and Bucky take two steps back. The blonde girl that was talking to Thor turned to look at the renegades.

“I am Torunn, Adopted Daughter of Tony, Daughter of Thor, Princess of Asgard, Goddess of Thunder, Wielder of Rezača, and a proud Shield Bearer of Midgard.”

“And you, Clint Barton, you have a lot of things to answer to. Mama B, you can come out now!” Francis’ yelled out as Laura Barton made her way into the room and marched directly over to her husband.

“Well this is going to be entertaining,” Selene laughed.

\--

The Next Avengers were in the training room just hanging around and half-assing their routine. The Black Widow was in there also watching them trail around. It’s not like they needed the training, but Selene and Francis had training with their godly mentors soon and no one wanted to risk either of them getting even the slightest injury.

Then Captain Righteous and his team of bandits walked into the room.

“Francis, wanna go a round?” Selene called out to her brother from where she was doing pull ups. Francis stopped over in the archery range and looked over to her. She had her famed wicked grin on and it continued to send shivers down Sam’s, Steve’s, Wanda’s, and Scott’s spines. Even Bucky, himself, had to suppress his own tremors.

“Sure, you wanna do that Little Red?” Francis pulled a similar grin to hers even as he made his way over.

“Let’s do it, Katniss,” Selene mocked moving over to the mats. “I’ve been practicing, teaching Dad a couple of tricks. You?”

“Did you now? His form has been looking good,” Francis admitted. “Bet. I could make it better.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Selene shrugged. “Full Out or Half Assing?”

“You should watch your language,” Black Widow called out. “Steve doesn’t like it.”

“Do I look like I give a damn what Steve likes,” Selene drawled before her and Francis began their match. James and the rest of their siblings laughed aloud.

“Rude. Just like their father,” Wanda sneered. “It doesn’t surprise me that they don’t respect those that deserve it.”

Selene growled before kicking Francis in the stomach. He flew away from her and she turned towards Wanda.

“Respect those who deserve it? Like your precious Steve Rogers?! RESPECT HIM WHEN HE LEFT MY FATHER TO DIE IN SIBERIA WITH A BROKE ARC REACTOR? RESPECT HIM WHEN HE HID THE FACT THAT HIS LITTLE BFF FROM THE ‘40s KILLED MY FATHER’S PARENTS?”

“IT WASN’T BUCKY!” Steve immediately defended.

“THAT’S NOT BUCKY! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!” Selene screeched. The ground around her was shaking like an earthquake. Her eyes’ connected with Steve who looked like he was struggling to contain his anger. “Bucky Barnes died when he fell off that train. That is James Buchanan Barnes. Former Hydra operative. And because of you, Steve Rogers, because you couldn’t sit your ass down and do something to protect your already fragile life. Because you signed up for Project Rebirth and became Captain America. Hydra took your friend and made him a killer. Made him kill my grandparents.”

She took slow steps towards him and the wicked smile began crossing her features again. “Look at you, Steve Rogers. You hated bullies so much that you became one. And you work alongside them. Former Hydra operatives. One by your own unconscious hand and another by her own choice. The Accords made the way for them to be free.”

“What do you know about the Accords?” Sam asked warily. Red Wing was perched on his back delicately and Selene scowled. He may have gotten the Falcon wings from the army, but the upgraded Red Wing was supposed to be hers. He was suppose to keep his little army wings. She _will_ be taking her back.

“What I know? I know when they came to Dad he read them over, laughed for an hour, then called all his lawyers up to get to get them fixed for you. I know when he walked out the room that I had F.R.I.D.A.Y. copy every sheet of paper and we all read them. Every single one of us read through it. Paragraph by paragraph. And yeah, they were shit. So we kept reading them. Every new clause that was added. Every one that was changed,” Azari laughed cruelly. “And you, Rogers, were going to sign them.”

“Wait, what?” Sam questioned aloud thoroughly shocked.

“Here’s a little secret,” Francis said as he walked up beside his sister. “You see, you might have magical powers, Wanda. But Dad is tons of more powerful than you.”

“When a person with unquestionable and unrestricted power kills over 27 people, the public gets angry. And they want death. YOU KNOW HOW MANY PEOPLE WANTED YOU DEAD!? My dad was trying to protect you and you threw it in his face! You messed with his mind! You put the idea of Ultron into his head! You killed your own fucking brother! You pushed our brother down seven floors! You dropped cars on our damn father! You threw my mother into a truck! I should kill you for all of that!”

“What” Natasha gasped and took a step back in shock. Steve was bursting to the seams with anger. “She saved lives!”

“You think the public cares about how many lives were saved when faced with how many died? Yes, she saved them from the bomber but let’s talk about those she killed because she doesn’t have full control of her powers. Let’s talk about those she mind-raped. Or the stress she cause in the creation of Ultron. Or those deaths that she had a hand in because she sided with Ultron before she realized that he was going to kill her too. What did you tell her? That it was collateral damage. You told Dad that you can’t expect people to not die in a war. Weren’t you supposed to be Captain America? The Man with the Plan? The Best Strategist to ever live? So her brother’s death was a necessary sacrifice? The only family she had left was collateral damage? Please. That’s a load of bullshit,” James sneered.

Shaking her head, Selene glared at Wanda, who looked like she was trying not to cry. “You killed your own brother, and condemn me for not respecting someone.”

Selene’s body armor changed into traditional Grecian armor that shimmered like water.

“You want me to respect Steve Rogers?! Respect the man that can’t take what he dishes out?! He was going to sign the accords! None of you of would have become criminals if he trusted my father because that’s what it comes down to.”

“He had Wanda locked up! She’s just a kid!” Steve objected.

All of the Stark Siblings glared at him. They didn’t even register when F.R.I.D.A.Y. called out for their father. Selene sneered and felt a deep pleasure when he hit the ground screaming in agony as she burned his blood and the serum running through his veins.

“Don’t raise your voice at her. She has the power to undo the serum running through your bloods. That witch is not a child. She’s over the age of twenty-one. Not only that, you may technically over ninety years old, but you are biologically roughly twenty four years of age. Are you a child? We didn’t think so.”

Tony stopped outside of the door and looked in as Selene let Rogers up. She was breathing heavily as her twin came and wrapped an arm around her carefully. “My dad only wanted the absolute best for you. He gave you a home. He gave you a family. He gave you somewhere to train your skills. He upgraded your suits and your weapons. He didn’t have to do that. He wasn’t supposed to do that. He closed down the weapons program, so he wasn’t suppose to continue to make weapons. He broke the Accords for you. It’s not that you didn’t trust the accords, Rogers. You didn’t trust him, so don’t ever think he can trust you.”

“The Avengers were always Tony’s family,” Steve tried to argue.

“His family? So that’s why they all ended up in exiled in Wakanda with you, huh? Yeah, Dad knew about that,” James snorted.

“We’re his family,” Torunn declared.

Selene shook her head. “I think that hippie juice did more than mess with your body, Rogers. It messed with your mind too. A good man? You’re still the little scrawny asshole from Brooklyn that doesn’t know when to back down. And that’s going to get you killed one day. Funny thing about it? I pray I’m the one that does it.”

Francis and Selene turned their heads to the sky as the call from the Grecian gods played in their mind. Selene took a deep breath before walking over to her siblings and giving them hugs. Tony decided that he was cue to walk in.

“What’s going on?”

It was quiet for a moment before the Pym replied, “We were just having a talk about respect?”

The other siblings nodded their agreements enthusiastically as Selene held onto him tightly. Selene drank in his presence before she went away. She needed to reassure herself that he was there and alive and not slowly freezing to death in a Hydra base in Siberia.

“Gonna miss you too, Little Red.” Her dad said as he wrapped her up in a hug. He used to be so awkward with showing affection, but Selene was her mother’s daughter. She always got what she wanted no matter how hard she had to fight for it.

Francis moved in to get a hug from their father while Selene stood off to the side with her siblings. She glared ahead at the renegades, but she spoke quietly to her siblings. “Take care of dad. Keep him safe and keep them away.”

“No problem with that. We’ll take on a schedule to make sure they never end up in a room alone with him,” James assured as he also glared at the renegades.

“Pretty sure the Black Widow is going to do some more snooping around,” Pym pointed out. “I can keep her out though. Can’t have her figuring out all of our secrets.”

“Perhaps, we should put our information to the team back on clearance level,” Torunn suggested.

“Reasonable. We did make everyone else have to work hard for information on us,” Francis stated as he walked up to the group. Their father was standing off to the side moving the little amounts of things blocking the wall the two champions were to use as their passage.

“Keep basic information. Adopted by dad. Skill set. Only what they know so far,” Azari started. “Anything more about where we’re from needs to be level 10 clearance level?”

Selene snorted. “I don’t care what number of clearance you give it. Our secrets should stay secrets as long as they can. Give them hell.” She walked slowly over to the renegades ignoring how the Black Widow stared intently at her. “Not a single piece of hair. No chip teeth. No broken bones. I have the reports from today on my dad’s health. It _better_ be the same when I return because if it’s not, I can’t promise that your pardons will mean anything.”

She threw her hand out to the wall and let the power take control of itself. The portal slowly began forming, but once it was completed; it was beautiful. Lord Poseidon, Lady Artemis, and Lord Apollo were standing in front of it on the other side. Beautiful smiles crossed their features at the sight of their champions.

The feeling of returning home danced across the hearts of the champions as they shared one last glance at their father and siblings before crossing the threshold.

\--

Without his twin at the tower, James felt uneasy. He didn’t feel complete. Selene was more than just his other half. She shared the womb with him. She was what she affectionately dubbed, “his wombmate”. The Yin to his Yang. He hated when she was gone, but he was dealing with it. Training with their other siblings and learning his way around their dad’s workshop really helped with his coping.

It didn’t help that the renegades had all tried engaging their dad into some type of communication outside out of anything Avenger related or the fact that Natasha or Natalia or as dad says, _Natashlie_ , took to spying on him. The firewalls and clearance level kept her from snooping around into too much their business.

And then one day, she just stops. She stopped trying to talk to dad outside of the field. She kept her distance from them and kept the renegades at a respectable distance.

Pym and Azari believed that she could have finally taken the hint. Torunn has not paid her any attention instead talking to her birth father and learning as much as she could about his _Lady Jane_. But James was his sister’s brother and he was his mother’s son, he knew she was up to something else.

Which why it wasn’t surprising to him when dad started speaking to her more outside of the field. He didn’t spill all of his secrets out to her, and he essentially made himself harder to read to the spy. He slowly started to treat her as more of a friend.

He was; however, surprise when the renegade ask for a meeting with him. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and wished for his twin to hurry home. He hated having to be the go-to person out of the official Stark Siblings.

She was in one of the office rooms that Selene only used to hide under the desk to sleep. Selene’s Iron Man blanket was even poking out from under the desk. Selene’s blood red leather jacket was thrown carelessly over the back of the chair. _Tony Stark’s Daughter_ written on the back with the t in daughter shaped somewhat like an hourglass.

“I know who you are. I don’t know how, but I do,” the Black Widow stated. He just raised an eyebrow at her. He pressed his watch to scan for hidden comms.

“Who am I?”

She pursed her lips before turning towards him. Her face was set in an indifferent mask, but after years of spying on the spy, James could see the unease, doubt, and disbelief dancing across her features.

“You’re my son. I can see every bit of me in you. I don’t know how, but you are. You look how I imagined my father to look like,” she stated. On the inside, he was panicking. He didn’t know what to tell her. He wanted to tell her the truth, but what about Selene? How would she feel? Then he remembered that Selene basically outted the information herself so she couldn’t be too mad that he told their mother.

“I’m from another dimension,” he admitted. “You’re my mom and this is my first time meeting you as my mother.”

Natasha took a deep breath as she gazed at him. She took in the red locks on the top of his head, the sharp blue eyes that watched her every move, his strong build. This was her son and Tony took him in and took care of him. He somehow managed to one up one of the greatest assassins in the world. She didn’t know if she wanted to be offended or impressed.

“What did you know me as in your world?”

“You were dead,” James stated bluntly. He took deep satisfaction of the way her mask drop and complete and utter shock crossed her features. “Tony Stark raised me in that dimension, and he’s raising me in this dimension. I couldn’t ask for a better parent no matter who I’m biologically related to.”

She paused for a moment to take in his words. He didn’t care for her or whoever his father may be. And isn’t that all kinds of fucked up. Another version of her apparently could have children and still missed out on their life. _Tony_ _Stark_. The man with an ego bigger than the sun took in her children twice in different dimensions and she had betrayed his trust in more times than were acceptable.

“If you’ll excuse me, I need to inform my remaining siblings that you know the truth. But let me be frank, if this information ends up in any of the sub-par Avengers hands, I won’t go to Selene or Francis. I will end you myself, biological mother be damned.”

Then he turned to leave the room. He may love her to some extent, but Tony Stark was his father. Maybe he should get a _Son of Stark_ leather jacket made.

Now where did Mrs. Laura hide the chocolate chip cookies?

\--

Francis made it back to the tower before Selene. An eclipse was coming soon. Artemis and Apollo needed to prepare for it. Then they also had their own godly training for the upcoming war against the titan Thanos. He still didn’t understand how Selene managed to punk the King of the Gods into aiding the Asgardians.

Shaking his head, it was late at night when he portaled home. He was faintly sure one of the only people that would still be up was his dad. Adopted dad. Not the biological father that decided that Captain America was more important than his wife and kids.

Francis made his way to the kitchen to see what his stepmom ( _can she even be his stepmom? His dad was never with his mom in this dimension and wow, this is just a completely different level of messed up)_ cooked and if there were any leftovers for him.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. where’s my, uh… Where’s Mama B?”

The comforting and familiar Irish accented voice replied, “Welcome back, Arrowhead. Mrs. Barton is currently reading a novel in the family room of her floor. Shall I let her know you’re looking for her?”

“I see Pym’s been having fun with messing around with your name protocols. But no, tell her that I’m on my way up though.”

“Of course.”

By the time Francis made it to the Barton Family sans Clint Barton floor, Laura had already had a game of Scrabble set up for the two of them to play. It was his way of opening up and talking to her about things that were bothering him. He needed _motherly_ advice, but his mother was on the run from the Russian Government with her ex-husband (or reinstated husband... he didn’t care for the details when he learned that he’d never exist in this dimension).

Laura Barton meant a lot to him and he’d be proud to call her his ~~mother~~ stepmother. So that’s why he decided to tell her the truth…

“Uh, Mama B, I got some things I need to get off my chest,” he started. He looked down at his pieces. He knew if he looked in her eyes at the moment that he might chicken out.

 _You’re the champion of the god of truth. I don’t want you lying or lying by omission. I understand you humans have a flawed sense of understanding and we gods are no better. But you are the champion of the archer twins. Zeus’ favorite kids no matter what anyone else says. Be better than us gods. Prove that you are worthy to be our champion._ (Yeah, no pressure or anything, Lord Apollo. And can you please stop staring at my little sister?)

“I’m listening,” she replied. Francis could imagine her giving him an encouraging smile with a completely worried look in her eyes. He wondered if he would’ve grown up in better times back in his own dimension would his mother ever look at him like that.

“Me and the rest of my siblings have been keeping a secret for you all. Dad… Tony just gave us permission to be able to tell anyone we want. It was our secret to tell... We just had to wait until it was the right time and… this is harder than I thought it would be.”

“Francis, take a deep breath.”

He did what he was told before trying again. “What I’m trying to say is… me and all of my siblings are from another dimension. We showed up in this dimension around the time of Ultron being defeated…”

He was finding his voice. The flow of how he was going to tell her. He found his footing to say. “You see in our dimension, the Avengers had never parted. I never even heard of the Scarlet Witch. Hank Pym went by Henry Pym and he was around Tony’s age. Hope wasn’t born. Janet, the original Wasp, was still around. War Machine wasn’t well War Machine. The lineup for the Avengers was Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Black Panther, Hulk, Thor, Antman, Wasp, Vision, and Hawkeye.”

Francis was so deep into his story that he didn’t notice when Clint slipped into the room. He didn’t hear the patter of his half-siblings' feet. He didn’t notice when his adopted dad slipped in through the elevator. He needed to get this off his chest and besides, Tony (and Pepper and Rhodey and Happy and Vision and Thor and Bruce and F.R.I.D.AY. and the Greek gods); Laura was the only person he trusted.

“Everyone had split off to live their own lives. They were in a peaceful, ready for the call to action at any given moment but peaceful retirement. In my dimension, Hawkeye ended up marrying another SHIELD agent…Bobbi Morse. Code name Mockingbird. They had one son. Raised him together for a few years when Iron Man’s coding went haywire. Ultron was supposed to do the same thing he was initially created to do in this world. Be the extra fire power for a great war. Outer space police force. But the coding scanned through all of mankind’s history and decided it didn’t like what it saw. It killed nearly everything. The Avengers were plowed through. Mockingbird went down with them. Only five survive. Iron Man, who had been given the orders from Captain America to get four of the other Avengers kids to safety. Thor had return to Asgard during the times of peace to take over as king. Hulk went into hiding. Vision could stay hidden by remaining intangible. And Hawkeye was always good at staying out sight and living on the streets. Not too long afterwards, Thor sent his daughter to earth. To continue to prove his father wrong about Midgard. That left Tony with five kids to take care of. Hawkeye raised his son on his own while Ultron continued to wipe out humanity.”

“Fast forward to around the time, Hawkeye’s son was 9 years old. Hawkeye slipped up. Ultron killed him. In honor of his father, his son took on the code name _Hawkeye_ and continued to lead a group of rebels that went by the name of the Scavengers. They took out whatever bots they could and scavenge what they could get by with. It was in the name. Five years later, one of the kids under Tony’s care set off some bots. Avenger Robots that Uncle Tony had made to battle against Ultron in case their location was ever compromised. By then, Ultron was able to integrate his programming into other pieces of machinery. Tony sent the kids off alongside Vision to go find somewhere else to hide while he distracted Ultron.”

He shook his head and laughed. “I did say these were the kids of the avengers so they were all pretty stubborn. They figured that Ultron had kidnapped Tony to lure them out, so they convinced the youngest and more technology intrigued sibling to fly them to what was called Ultron City. That’s where they met up with the young Hawkeye after he basically saved their lives and formed a somewhat better plan to save Tony. It worked for the most part and the young Hawkeye had to save them _again_. I’m pretty sure a part of him was getting tired of saving their behinds. Later on with some guidance from one Betty Ross, they escaped to the desert to hide out with the Hulk until they could come up with a better plan. And well, these are the children of the avengers and they hadn’t had much guidance when it came to making plans. Well except for the bossy little redhead girl who deemed any and everybody as a threat and wanted details ways to take everyone down rather it be emotionally, mentally, or physically. She was frightening pint size ball of pure fury and distrust.”

“The kid from the beginning that activated the bots modeled after their parents came up with a plan to bring Ultron to them. And well, let’s just say, they defeated everybody and Hulk was declared the strongest there is. Antboy was also purely threatened to never shoot at Hulk again and Thor said Hi. A few years later, our dimension Thanos decided to grace them with his presence. When they heard about him, they nearly wished for Ultron back. But Thor, Vision, Tony, and Hulk decided that Thanos wasn’t worth the risk of losing them. Tony had had come to love all of them like his own even the new Hawkeye who _had more attitude than he had arrows_. Tony’s words. They all plotted together and with the help of some Asgardian technology and magic, they had made a dimension transporter. They knew the kids were gonna go snooping. Antboy had thing for wanting to know how things work. The little redhead female didn’t trust it. Thor’s daughter recognized the Asgardian magic within. Younger Hawkeye went wherever the little redhead went. They were two peas in a pod once they got over their arguing and baiting each other. The defacto leader of them wanted to see what it could do. The last of the group wanted everyone to get away from it without Tony’s permission, but also wanted to know what it did.”

Francis’ eyes gained a faraway look as he stated his next piece. “They didn’t notice Vision fade in, slip a disk into Hawkeye’s and the little redhead’s pockets, and activate the transporter. One second they were all standing in front of it, the next second the little redhead female was calling out for Tony as they were all being sucked in, and then the last second we all woke up lying in the medical wing of the tower. Selene and I later found out from the gods that our dimension had been destroyed in an epic battle of magic, technology and strength. We’re stuck here for the rest of our lives.”

He cleared his throat before he looked up at Laura. He still didn’t seem to register anyone else in the room as he said, “So what I’m trying to say is…”

He trailed off as his gaze flickered over to Clint who was staring at him wide-eyed like he couldn’t believe it. But Tony ran the tests that showed signs of Asgardian magic and influx of power source not yet created and data streams not from around them that were attached to each of their persons. He had the videos from the disks that was sent through with them that detailed why they were sent to that dimension and who they were. Videos ranging from their childhood on up and videos as them as a new family after Ultron’s defeat. Lists of the foods they were allergic to, etc.

The smirk that crossed Francis’ face was filled with bitter loathing as he stared at the stunned Clint. “Hi _dad_.”

\--

Selene was walking around the ponds in Olympus gardens. Lord Poseidon had a meeting to go to with his brothers regarding their monthly visit to the titan’s prison. They always went to see who was worthy of rehabilitation and becoming an ally to the gods. Selene didn’t think they actually cared as no one had been freed, but it was Lady Hestia’s idea so it made sense for them to put on a show.

Selene was just ready to get planet side to be back with her family and give the Pardon Avengers hell. She had already managed to scam a promise out of King Zeus and the rest of the Olympians to fight in the war against Thanos. Chaos would look favorably on them for not destroying one of his favorite planets.

Then the leaves in the trees rustled, but no one was there. Selene’s eyes narrowed before she moved ankle deep into the war.

Something ran past her and brush against her arm, but it couldn’t get far before Selene willed the water to anticipate and throw them down. There was a big splash as the water knocked the mysterious figure down. Before they could recover, Selene rushed over and wrapped her arm around their throat making sure to cut off their airways. She pressed one of her daggers to their heart.

“Oi! I didn’t see that coming,” a rough Sokovian accented voice made its way to her ears. She heard that catch phrase before. When she was rewatching the Avengers battles from the recordings of her dad’s suit, she heard this voice mocking them in the comms. _You didn’t see that coming._

She remembered hearing it again as the man the voice belong to DIED!

Selene growled fiercely and squeezes her arm tighter around his neck. “Welcome to the Pond of Truth. For every attempt to lie, the water will give you third degree burns. For every truth, I may think about releasing you. Understand?”

She waited for him to nod his head before she began. “Are you Pietro Maximoff?”

“Yes.”

Selene risked a glance down at him instead of the water surrounding them. His hair was a perfect shade of white with flecks of brown at the roots. He sort of reminded her Lord Hermes and somewhat of Lord Poseidon’s son Perseus ( _“It’s Percy.” “You don’t like Perseus?” “No. I prefer Percy.” “Okay, Perseus.”)_.

“How old are you? Earthling terms; not godly.”

“Physically 17. Actuality, I’m 25 years old. I died.”

Selene’s suspicions were confirmed. But she had more questions than answers. Like what the hell he was doing in Olympus instead of doing on Earth keeping his sister sane.

“I could not return to Earth. At least, not yet. Lord Hermes said that I could not leave until another champion of the gods found me. I have spent the better half of my time here trying to capture the champion of the archers’ attention. It was more of a desperate hope with you.”

That answers that then.

“Lord Hermes?”

“I am the Champion of Hermes. God of trave-“

“I know what he’s the god of,” Selene cuts him off.

She released him as she felt the presence of Poseidon draw closer alongside the familiar presence of Hermes that she was used to. The two champions bowed before their mentors and rose with the gracefulness that was blessed upon them.

“I see you two have finally found each other. I had hoped that it would have been sooner instead of keeping you up in the lands of gods for pointless endeavors, noelani.” Poseidon stated as he looked at her proudly. “You are like my own daughter and only one I have blessed with near all of my powers and you have made me extremely proud of you. My latest test for you, is for you to guide him back onto earth.

“How-how did he survive? He was killed by Ultron. I saw the footage!” Selene was getting angry and even Poseidon was wary of her angry. She made the three furies of the underworld look tame when she let out all of her anger.

“His cellular structure broke down except he had accelerated healing. Though instead of healing him from his wounds, they continuously broke down. I had previously been watching him when it was brought to my attention that his cells were reversing his aging process and killing him quicker than the blasts from Ultron. I visited the fates and stole his life thread freezing it until I had the proper chance to steal his body away from the earthlings around him. I saved him, but he was already years younger than previously. I made him my champion and he has partial immortality like you and the rest of your family.”

Selene blushed a little as remembered how she basically threw the biggest fit inside of Olympus throne room to get her father, Aunt Pepper, Uncle Rhodey, and Uncle Happy partial immortality alongside her other siblings including the nonofficial adopted siblings Peter and Harley. She just hoped they all be careful and not get themselves killed to realize what she did. She didn’t need them dying just for the immortality to become fulltime and they realize that they can _not_ die. It was bad enough that Lord Apollo had to hold off on healing her Uncle Rhodey because she didn’t know if they were going to be mad at her from making such a decision of their lives.

“I will take him back with me to earth. I won’t let you down.” She declared as she stared determinedly into Lord Poseidon’s eyes. He nodded once before waving his hand and a portal opened. Pietro gazed into it in awe and longing. Selene smiled fondly and felt the shift of her clothes. Another leather jacket (courtesy of Lady Aphrodite and Lady Athena) perched onto her shoulders. Hot pink with bold gold lettering stating _5tark Child._ She placed her new pair of Christian Dior shades on before she bowed to the gods and led the newly younger Maximoff twin back to earth.

_People to see; lives to ruin; families to reconnect; threats to be put into place; biological parents to ignore; adopted parent to love_

“Welcome back, Little Red.”

**Author's Note:**

> How would you all feel about a Peter Parker/Selene Rogers fic? And seeing how Tony and the other Stark Siblings react... Should I keep going with the possible de-aged Pietro/Selene combination? What other parent should find out about their biological dimensional child? Thor and T'Challa and Hank Pym have already been informed in this story off screen. Steve next? He is the only one left that doesn't know. Or should I do the conversation between Natasha and Selene? Or finally get around to explaining how they became champions to the Grecian gods?
> 
> did anyone catch my reference to the PJO series?
> 
> pretty sure that I didn't explain what was going on with Pietro that well though


End file.
